Hallelujah
by LexiAlice13
Summary: Sebastian feels his heart stop beating as Marley Rose passes out at the end of the New Directions' horrendous performance, and no one quite understands why. Warning; discussion of eating disorders.


Marley looks around her, her brows furrowing as the McKinley High Auditorium blurs and the music fluctuates, confused as to why she can't make her arms move properly. The last thing she sees is the confetti, lots and lots of confetti disappearing into darkness as she hits the ground, and slips out of consciousness.

Sebastian is the first to jump out of his seat as Marley passes out, her name escaping his lips in a yell. He feels the Warblers, especially Hunter, turn to glare at him, but he puts them to the back of his mind as a concerned Jeff pushes him forward to follow Mr. Schuester (who was conveniently sat two rows in front of him) to the stage. The curtain drops down as the New Directions crowd around Marley, the Puckerman boy and the annoyingly good-looking one at the forefront, the Quinn Fabray clone smirking at the back, and Sebastian feels someone grab his arm as he jumps onto the stage.

"Sebastian, what are you doing?" Blaine asks, tightening his grip as Sebastian struggles against him.

"Let me go, I need to see if she's ok" he grits his teeth, trying, and failing, to pull his arm free.

"What's it to you?" Sam Evans asks, a slight look of disgust hovering over his features as he glances Sebastian up and down, and it takes every fiber in Sebastian's being not to punch him then and there. But Marley wouldn't like that, and she was his main concern right now. He spots Nick, Jeff and Trent arrive on stage out of the corner of his eye, and knows he's going to have to tell them, whether Marley wants them to know or not.

"She's my sister, just let- me- through" Blaine eventually releases Sebastian's arm as shock hits him, and he's able to push the rest of Marley's classmates out of the way, dropping to his knees next to her.

"Mar, Marley, can you hear me?" he rests a hand on her arm, and she begins to stir, but he is quickly pulled away as the medics arrive. He runs a hand through his hair, (and wow he was wearing a lot of gel today), glancing up at Jeff, Nick and Trent. His friends just stare back, helplessly.

"Marley" he spins around at the familiar voice, and sees Marley's mom rushing towards them. "Sebastian is she ok?" she whispers urgently as she draws closer.

"I- I don't-" before he has a chance to answer, the medics are helping Marley to stand up, before putting her in a wheelchair and taking her backstage, fully conscious. Sebastian audibly sighs in relief, before Ms. Rose grabs his hand and drags him after them. They're taken out the back entrance of the school, where an ambulance is waiting.

"Oh God no, I don't need an ambulance really, I'm just over-worked and exhausted it was nothing-" Marley protests as the medic practically pushes her into the back of the vehicle.

"Even so, we just need to run some tests and rule out anything else. Besides, you took quite a knock to the head, you may be concussed" the medic replies, as Marley turns to look at her mom before making eye contact with Seb, expressing everything in one simple look, full of fear... scared of what they might say, what she'll have to admit to... to her mom, to her friends, to Jake, to Sebastian.

"Come on baby, better safe than sorry" Ms. Rose smiles encouragingly as she gets into the ambulance next to Marley.

"Can Sebastian come too?" Marley whispers, still maintaining eye contact with her brother.

"Of course he can, get in here".

Sebastian doesn't hesitate as he rushes to her side.

Marley's gone in for tests and was only allowed to take her mom in with her. It killed Sebastian to leave her looking so terrified, he was supposed to protect her, and she shouldn't ever have that look on her face. But he left all the same, and was now sat in the waiting room, lukewarm crappy hospital coffee in his hand and the New Directions surrounding him.

"Marley never mentioned a brother..." Jake began, glancing skeptically at the Warbler

"And you never mentioned a sister" Blaine added, falling back into the cold, plastic chair next to Sebastian.

"Well, technically we're half-siblings," he began, closing his eyes for a second and hoping the throbbing in his temples will subside, before continuing his story, "she didn't want to tell you guys because I'm the dick who nearly blinded Blainers here, and she thought you wouldn't let her join... which I totally get"

"But... how? You two are just so... different" Finn protests, as he took a seat opposite Sebastian's.

This time Sebastian lets out a humorless chuckle before replying, "She didn't grow up with our dad making her life hell"

"She just grew up without a dad, and with no money" Ryder clenched a fist, angered by Sebastian's words

"You think I haven't tried to get my dad to pay for her? You think I wanted her to go to your shitty public school? You think I even knew she existed until about two years ago?"

Sebastian's voice grew louder as he jumped from his seat, squaring up to Ryder, who glared right back. He feels a hand on his shoulder, and knows its Jeff, telling him to calm down. He takes a deep breath, before turning and leaning against the wall.

"We have the same dad... he was cheating on Marley's mom with mine. When they both told him they were pregnant he had to make a decision, he chose my mom" he sighs, sliding down the wall to sit, head against his knees, "sometimes I wish he hadn't. I mean, not because he is a class A asshole, but Marley deserves all the money and the education and the holidays and shit so much more than I do" he squeezes his eyes shut, but quickly opens them again as he feels a warm arm wrap around him, surprised to see Brittany sat on the floor next to him. Before he can process this, however, the doctor is informing him that Marley is asking for him. He promises he'll get the New Directions in to see her soon, before taking off down the hallway.

The nurse is explaining the doctor's diagnosis as Sebastian enters the room, and he feels chills run down his spine as the words 'dehydration' and 'low calorie intake' eventually lead to words like 'eating disorder' being thrown around an awful lot, and Marley's not denying it, not telling her how ridiculous that is. Ms. Rose wipes the tears from her eyes before thanking the nurse, and then they are left alone, their own little messed up family (because the sad thing is, Sebastian's always felt more love from Ms. Rose than his own mom).

"I'm so sorry" Marley chokes out, her voice cracking as loud sobs rock her body. Sebastian can't help but notice how vulnerable she looks, she's tiny, and pale, her skin is pasty and there are dark bags under her eyes, why didn't he see any of this sooner? The bed seems to swamp her. But these thoughts only take up a millisecond before he's sat on the edge of her bed, squeezing her hand as her mom comforts her. Once her sobs have subsided, Ms. Rose announces she's going to get a coffee and fill the New Directions in, promising not to tell them _everything_, leaving the siblings to themselves.

"You were amazing" Sebastian looks back at Marley, confused, "your One Direction impression" she smirks, and just like that, his little sister is back, and they both descend into giggles.

"What help are they getting you?" he questions, seriously, and she looks down at her nails.

"I don't know, they mentioned something about a counselor, who would help figure out why I do- did it, and also develop a healthier diet and exercise regime for me, but I don't know, that would be expensive and I don't think mom can afford-"

"Forget that, dad's paying"

"Seb-"

"Not now, Marley. I know you're stubborn about this, and ok when it comes to iPods or trips to Paris that's down to you, but when it comes to your health, there is no choice. You need this"

He nodded firmly, and she bit her lip as fresh tears spilled over onto her cheeks, nodding back at him before he pulled her into his arms.

"I want to get better, Seb"

"So you will," he replies simply, before the door creaks open and the New Directions pile in, all smiles of relief, and telling her much they love her and how worried they were. Sebastian can't help but smile as Santana hugs Marley, and he realizes the extent of the support system she really has. They're all family. Well, kind of, because the thought of being half-related to most of the New Directions (past or present) makes him feel a little bit sick.

"You're a good brother, Sebastian" he hears Blaine's words before he feels his presence next to him, and his smile spreads.

"Well, I try" they share a beaming look, "you guys are good for her too... even him, as much as I hate to admit it" Sebastian nods towards Jake Puckerman, who plants a soft, sweet kiss on Marley's forehead, and her face brightens.

"I wish we'd noticed it sooner" Blaine's voice is low as he voices Sebastian's inner thoughts.

"Yeah, me too" is all he can murmur in reply, glancing down at his shoes before taking a deep breath, "but hey, she's alive, it could've been much worse, and she's going to be ok"

Blaine nods back, with a triumphant smile, "she'll be more than ok... she'll be a star"

"She already is"

_'I did my best, it wasn't much _

_I couldn't feel, so I tried to touch _

_I've told the truth, I didn't come to fool you _

_And even though it all went wrong _

_I'll stand before the Lord of Song _

_With nothing on my tongue but Hallelujah'_


End file.
